


A Hearty Meal

by Linaewen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Recipes, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men stationed at Gondor's Nardol beacon outpost prepare their evening meal.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hearty Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The men stationed at the Nardol beacon outpost were busy about their daily duties -- the most important of which, at the moment, was preparing the evening meal.  Those in charge of the preparation sat at the large wooden table in the dining area and applied themselves to peeling potatoes and turnips, scraping carrots, and chopping onions.  
  
"So what are we having for our meal this evening, Thorvel?" Larnach asked as he eyed the large potato in his hand.  "It looks like the makings of soup -- with a bit of meat in it, perhaps? You have bread baking, as well, judging from the wholesome smell coming from the oven."  
  
"Yes, it will be fresh bread tonight," Thorvel answered.  He rose and went over to the hearth, carefully opening the door of the oven that was built into the side of the fireplace.  He nodded in satisfaction at what he saw inside.  He returned to his seat and continued answering the question.  "I have yet to decide about the meal, Larnach.  Vegetable soup is always good, with a good bit of loaf to sop up the broth.  But like you, I feel the need for something heartier today, something with meat in it -- stew, perhaps."  
  
"We have eaten no meat for a stretch of days," Radhruin commented.  "I would be in favor of a meaty stew, myself!  We still have a good supply of salted meat in storage; give the word, and I will bring it for you."  
  
Thorvel drew breath to answer, but was interrupted by the outside door being thrust open with a crash.  
  
"What is it, Gwaeron?" Larnach asked in alarm, as the leader of their outpost entered in haste.  "Has something happened?  Is the beacon lit?"  
  
"Nay, it is no bad news and the beacon fire remains unlit," Gwaeron apologized as he entered the room.  "Forgive me for startling you in my haste!  I was simply eager to tell you all that we are about to have an important guest.  The Captain-General is coming!  Hervegil has seen him approaching from the road, and alerted me to his arrival."  
  
The men stood as one in their excitement at the news.  
  
"Our lord Boromir is coming?" Larnach cried.  "This is great news!  Much time has passed since his last visit here to the beacon post.  Is he conducting an inspection, I wonder?  Or perhaps he is on a journey to Rohan...."  
  
"We shall know soon enough, for he will be here shortly," Gwaron replied.  "We must make him welcome -- it is a day of celebration when our Captain-General visits, whatever the purpose of his journey!"  
  
"Well, that decides it, then," said Thorvel, as he grabbed the knife he had dropped and began peeling potatoes with renewed vigor.  "Bring the salted meat you were coveting, Radhruin; Larnach, get to work on those turnips.  Stew it is, with a nice piece of meat to make a hearty meal for us and a proper welcome for our lord Boromir!"  
  
*****  
  
Here is the recipe for Thorvel's stew:  
  
Beef Stew  
  
Ingredients:  
  
stew meat or round steak cut into pieces  
onions  
celery  
carrots  
white and/or yellow turnips  
potatoes  
beef bouillon cube(s) dissolved in water  
salt and pepper to taste  
  
Cooking method:  
  
1.  Season the beef with salt and pepper, brown in oil, simmer until tender. (Gondorians didn't have pressure cookers but you can use one!  Cook the meat in the pressure cooker for 15-20 minutes @ 10 lbs. pressure.)  
2.  Cut up the vegetables and add to the cooked meat, along with the bouillon cube dissolved in water.  
3.  Add salt and pepper to taste.  Other seasonings (such as dried parsley, dried fenugreek or rosemary) can also be added.  
4.  Add water or beef broth as needed; thicken the broth with flour or cornstarch when the vegetables are tender.  
5.  Enjoy your meal!


End file.
